


Invincible

by Farasha_nat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha_nat/pseuds/Farasha_nat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark-haired lady behind the desk looked at them. They both stood up and walked towards her while she put her glasses on. Ian left the applications on the desk and she took them. The redhead smiled sheepishly the moment the middle age woman rose her head after taking a glance to the sheets.</p>
<p>“Gallagher and Milkovich, huh? I thought I had already enrolled all the members of your clans’ generation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for casthebutler as part of Shameless Secret Santa.   
> Title and inspiration taken from the song Invincible by Muse. I hope you enjoy the fic :)  
> Thanks to Shamelessquestions for her help!

Mickey had always liked challenges. He had never backed off one of them. But he had never thought his education was a challenge. However, there he was at his old high school two years after leaving, filling in the application to sign in for the new school year. Had someone told him one year ago he would be stepping in that shithole to do something other than dealing drugs, he would have laughed his ass off and then beaten the shit out of them. Just because.

Looking back, his life choices had changed a lot over the last few months. And the guilty party for all of that was sitting next to him, tapping his right hand nervously on his leg with his application already completed and looking everywhere. Ian had been doing great when he left school. He hadn’t given up his education for the same reasons as Mickey had who, frankly, only had Math as the only subject he didn’t suck at. Ian had left Chicago to join the army and then came back to dance at a gay club. It wasn’t something the ginger would have done but he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and all those weird acts suddenly made sense. After Ian got help and found the right medication, he decided he wanted to work on his future.

Mickey really felt happy for his boyfriend but when the ginger suggested he should go back to school with him, Mickey told him to fuck off. Every time Gallagher brought up the subject, Mickey took his things and left the room. Fuck education! He was a Milkovich. And Milkoviches did fine in life without any diploma. Sure, they ended all up in jail at some point but Mandy was in charge of breaking that tradition. And that was enough change for a whole generation.

But Ian knew Mickey too well and he knew how to change his mind. So after several very convincing rimjobs, Mickey was willing to cut his own arm off just to get more of those. Going back to school was a pain in the ass but not as much as being an one-armed man forever. He then agreed and thought about working on his low self-esteem regarding studies later.

That had been two weeks ago and he was as insecure as the first day. He put his hand on Ian’s to calm him. And for a moment, the ginger looked at him in surprised, like if he had forgotten Mickey was there with him. Mickey smiled shyly and it seemed to work because the redhead smiled back to him once he remembered what his boyfriend was doing at the high school. Suddenly, his green eyes moved and laid on the sheet Mickey had on his lap.

“Mickey! You haven’t finished filling in your application? Shit! We’re next!” The room was full of people, so Ian had tried not to yell without yelling. It turned out, it was something impossible to do. So Mickey sent death glares to everyone staring at them and they went to mind their own fucking business.

“It’s just too much information, Ian. Look at this:  _Give date and nature of any surgery you have had_. Should I mention the time that grandpa took a goddamned bullet off my ass on your kitchen counter? What the fuck? What else do they want? My first born child? Good luck fighting Svetlana.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Mick! Gimme that. I’ll do it for you.”

The black-haired man handed over the application grudgingly to his boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing there. The only motivation he had was the redhead fucker by his side. Ian, however, ignored his partner’s attitude and started to write non-stop.

“Mick, have you been immunized against hepatitis B?”

“How the fuck should I know? The only syringes I remember seeing weren’t vaccines precisely.”  

Ian eyed him for a moment with an incredulous look. “You never went to the doctor?”

Mickey just shrugged. “Mum was the one who took us to the doctor. Since she died, Terry gave us a bunch of pills he stole from the local junkie every time the fever made us rave. Then we raved but at least we weren’t sick anymore.”

Frank had been a piece of shit of a father but he and his siblings had always had Fiona. His oldest sister took them to all their doctor appointments and they all had their immunization record completed. Nevertheless, he wasn’t surprised. Terry was the worst human being he had even known and he gave zero fucks about his children.

“Next!”

The dark-haired lady behind the desk looked at them. They both stood up and walked towards her while she put her glasses on. Ian left the applications on the desk and she took them. The redhead smiled sheepishly the moment the middle age woman rose her head after taking a glance to the sheets.

“Gallagher and Milkovich, huh? I thought I had already enrolled all the members of your clans’ generation.”

“You still have Liam left.”

“Another Gallagher?” the woman said while she typed on the computer. She was clearly good at multitasking. “How many kids does Frank have? Someone should sterilize that drunk.” She stopped her task for a moment and looked at Ian for a second. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

Ian didn’t seem to care how she had guessed he and not Mickey was Frank’s offspring. To be fair, technically, none of them were.

“Wait to see him. He doesn’t seem Frank’s. The brat is black.” Mickey was trying to act cool but instead, he was talking too much.

“Really? Then I might like him. The fewer genes he shares with his father the better.”

Both men nodded. But giving it a second thought, that would mean Liam had more in common with Monica. At that point, Ian didn’t know which scenario would be worse. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two pieces of paper being printed.

“Okay, check all the data is right and sign at the bottom, please.”

Both men took the two pens the lady offered and followed her instructions. Mickey felt like he was signing a contract with the devil. His soul for five cents. And he had forgotten to read the small print. Fucking hell! When had he agreed to do that?

The black-haired woman fixed her glasses one more time and retrieved the sheets. “Welcome back to the thrilling world of education. You’d better get your diploma this time. I don’t want to see your faces here again and heat you’ve become losers.” Despite her words, there was nothing thrilling in her utterances. She had must lost her motivation the first week of work more than twenty years ago.

“Here you have your schedule with all your courses and teachers. Next!”

Ian felt all the weight of the building on him. Suddenly, all the pressure of not failing was punching him in the guts. How the fuck was he going to pass all these courses? They were too many and he had spent a whole year without touching a single book. Besides, that lady had talked as if she knew he was going to fail. She wasn’t the right person to encourage people precisely.

                                                                             —————————-

“Fucking hell, have you seen this? I have just enrolled high school again and I have to spend a fucking fortune on books. What the fuck?”

Mickey burst in the Gallaghers’ kitchen complaining about unexpected expenses as Ian followed him more quietly than usual. However, Mickey had been so angry that he had not had time to notice.

“What did you think? You were going to be given books for free? Have you never listened one of Frank’s drunk speeches about the big fraud education is?”

Fiona was sitting around the kitchen table with Mandy and Amanda. The three of them were having coffee when the two boys had walked in. The Milkovich man yelped the moment he heard Fiona’s voice. He hadn’t expected anyone at the house. Everybody was supposed to be at work or school.

It wasn’t unusual to see the three women together lately. Sometimes Veronica joined them. But on that occasion, she was busy dealing with her duties as a mother of twins. Everyone must have expected enmity or at least tension between the two younger girls. But after her bad experience with Kenyatta, she realized she needed time to herself and no man in her life. So since summer break brought Lip – and Amanda with him – back home, the two girls were forced to spend time together. And, surprisingly enough, they actually liked each other.

“Listening to fucking Frank should be advertised by the government as an unhealthy activity. And I thought books weren’t necessary anymore. What’s that all about the lack of technology? Those bitches should e-mail us pdfs or some shit. They should embrace the progress.”

Four pairs of eyes laid on Ian expecting him to say something. Mickey had just realized he hadn’t heard his boyfriend’s voice in a while.

“I’m not worried about the books exactly.”

Mickey waved his hands in a gesture to rest importance to his own previous statements. “Damn right! We can borrow half of this list from Mandy and Lip. I’ll steal the rest, as we always do.”

“What’s wrong with you, Ian?” Mandy had noticed something wrong on her friend since he had entered the house. She has waited for Ian himself to blurt it out but the woman had run out of patience. Besides, her fucked up bother seemed to be totally oblivious.

The redhead thought about pretending nothing happened, acting as if he hadn’t heard Mandy or even changing the subject. All these possibilities crossed his mind. But he felt like shit and, for once in his life, he decided to tell them what was eating him inside. “It’s just I feel like I have made a mistake. I should have never signed up for school.”

The rest of the people in the kitchen looked at him for a moment and a tense silence filled the room. Mickey was the first to snap out of it. “What the fuck are you talking about Ian? We’re doing this shit together. I know we have just signed to take The One ring to Mount Doom but this is what you wanted.”

“I know! And I still want to but look at this list! History, Math, Science, Economics…”

Mickey softened his look. He knew it was scary, he felt exactly the same. Moreover, he was surprised it was Ian who was losing his shit instead of him. He rose his hand and touched his boyfriend’s cheek. He stroked it for a couple of seconds before speaking.

“Listen. I’m good at Math. I can help you with it if you help me with English. I started reading Beowulf because I was told there was a badass dragon but it turned out it was boring as shit.”

Ian cracked a smile and laid his hand on his boyfriend’s which was still stroking his face.

“Yeah, and I can help you with Science.” Amanda’s sentence burst the little bubble the two men had created. Once on earth, Mickey took his hand off the moment he remembered they were not alone. He didn’t give a fuck what people thought about him and Ian being together. However, he wasn’t comfortable with PDA yet. He’d get there someday.

“I got a good grade last year in Economics. We can create group study once a week or some shit.”

Mandy’s suggestion was welcomed and Amanda agreed to join them. She spent most of nights at the Gallagher house anyway. After that, the three girls decided to go upstairs with the excuse of checking on Liam and leave the two men a moment alone.

“See? You’re freaking out, but we have nothing to worry about.” Mickey touched Ian’s shoulder and the ginger felt his heartbeat going faster. After all those years, he was amazed how Mickey still managed to drive him crazy.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. A smile filled his face and breathed a laugh. “Well, I hope Lip doesn’t fuck it up with Amanda. We can’t afford to lose her.”

“He won’t. I’ll threaten to rip his balls out if he does first thing in the morning.”

“You’d better.”

Mickey moved his hands and they rested on Ian’s head. The movement made the Gallagher open his eyes and allowed himself to drawn in blue.

“Ian, we’re going to go through this together. And we’re going to show all those assholes we’re not some losers. We grew up in the South Side, we were born fucked up. But we can change that. I believe in you and you believe in me and that’s enough. We’re going to make it. And I’m sure of this because when we do things together, we’re invincible.”

Ian knew Mickey had a lot of virtues but giving encouragement speeches was one he wasn’t aware of before that moment. Nevertheless, it had been the right moment to discover his boyfriend’s new attribute. Every morning, when he opened his eyes and saw Mickey in the same bed as him, he felt the luckiest man in the world. And almost every day, there was something the black-haired man did that made Ian felt thankful for having him next to him.

The redhead leaned and brushed his lips on Mickey’s. The older man responded immediately and they kissed with burning passion until they had to gasp for air. The redhead sighed blissfully when they broke the kiss. Yeah, Ian agreed, they were definitely invincible. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://farashanat.tumblr.com/


End file.
